


Building a Home

by writer_in_panic



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Multi, captain holt is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_panic/pseuds/writer_in_panic
Summary: Raymond Holt met a child during an investigation and couldn't help but notice how something wasn't right. After finding out what it was, he ignored the logic for the first time and did what he thought was right.And BOY was he right.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Building a Home

Raymond Holt was never quite fond of children. One might think it because he is gay and his lack of wanting to reproduce was the reason he never liked children, but it wasn't that. It was because of the screaming, misbehavior and emotions were often hard for him to handle. He was already satisfied with his life alongside his husband and his dog, he didn't need anything more. Or at least that's what he thought.

It has been two years since he became captain. His team was competent and did their work, so Raymond had nothing to complain. Life was okay. However, one of his new detectives was having an issue regarding a case, and so he was helping him. While both of them were searching the jewelry store, Raymond couldn't help but have the feeling he was being watched. Like they were being followed. He noticed from the start, but decided to wait for the right moment to catch him.

While they were finally leaving the store with a new clue in hands, Raymond saw a tiny movement towards a corner, and he knew it was him. He sighed, telling his detective to wait for him in the car as he walked towards the alley and faced the stalker.

"Why have you been following us?" He asked, his voice empty of any emotion as he stared at the 11 year old boy with quite long hair and a thin body, his shirt clearly being a little too big for him.

"Because detective stuff is so cool!" The child answered, not showing a hint of shame or guilt, which was perhaps predictable since children often lacked social filters. Holt could be a little impressed at how this skinny child have been following a car, but he knew what it was. There was a small blue bike next to their car, so it should've been more than obvious, but it was still impressive at how fast he was running to follow them, which wasn't healthy since the child looked underweight, his parents clearly haven't cared a lot for the little boy's health. Speaking of which, where were his parents?

"Stalking isn't 'cool', it is illegal. I am sure you should be with your parents at the moment. Please, go back to them and leave us to do the work." He said, turning to see the detective still waiting in the car for him, looking quite puzzled.

"Oh, Mom and Dad won't mind! They're not here!" He said, smiling like that wasn't bad. Again, children lack the filters to not say things that can worry someone.

"Where are they?" Holt asked, frowning slightly as he looked at the bike, now having a tinge of worry building up on his chest, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. They might be home or at a park, hence the bike. 

"Oh, Mom went out a week ago. Dad only comes home once a... month I think?" The child said, poking his chin as his eyes moved to look at the sky as he was trying to remember the exact time.

Holt was stunned. Where were his parents? Now that he thinks a little about it... he looks way too thin for a regular child of his age, and he could even be mistaken for a homeless kid, but Holt didn't consider it due to him always viewing children as dirty, they're often dirty. He blinked and opened the back door for the car. "Please, get in, we're taking you home." He said.

"Oooh!!" The kid squealed as he climbed inside the car, bouncing on his seat. Holt closed the door and got inside the car, turning to see the child excitedly kicking his feet, frowning when he could see how the child did not even touch his seatbelt, feeling concerned for his safety.

"Please, state your address so we can take you home." Holt said.

As the kid talked and talked Holt took in the information and started driving towards the address, ending up in a small, dirty-looking house. He walked towards the door, knocking on it. No one answered. He knocked once again, even shouting a "NYPD! Open up!" but no one appeared to be home. He reached for the doorknob, only to reveal that the door was open, and he walked inside.

The house was a mess, bowls of cereal and pasta laying around on the coffee table, the floor, the sink, the table, etc. The walls were dirty and humid, and the couch was full of candy and liquids. Needless to say, it looked like the child was the only one living there. He walked upstairs, finding even a few rats walking around the empty hall, and he entered the parents room.

The room was the only clean one, excluding a few fluids on the blanket. Everything was in its place, but everything was empty. The clothes were gone, blankets, towels, everything. It seemed as if they took their belongings and left, only leaving the child behind.

The situation was clear for Raymond. This parents abandoned their child and left. He glanced at a picture. It was a man hugging a woman. They were smiling and holding their drinks. The other picture was the same man and woman, now holding the hands of a 5 year old child, clearly their son. Raymond took the picture and went back downstairs only to find the detective and the child, who was eating cereal.

"What are you doing?" The captain said.

"Well, this was the day to eat!" The child said, smiling.

"Captain, he told me that he eats sometimes. Sometimes, captain! We should take him and interrogate him about his parents." The detective said, and Raymond was satisfied at how he already took the message.

"I found a picture, we can look for them." Raymond replied. "Now, kid? What's your name? We're taking you to the precinct to ask you some questions. Johnson, if necessary you can ask for another detective's assistance with your case. I'm taking this one." Holt said as all three of them got into the car, this time Holt made sure that the child was secure and was strapped in correctly.

"I'm Jake! Jake Peralta!"


End file.
